Devotion
by J.S. Mews
Summary: As the red egg hatches, Murtagh thinks back to his first real conversation with Nasuada. MurtaghNasuada pairing and goes along with Emotion.


**The Inheritance Trilogy belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

"Hold this," Galbatorix shouted as he forced a dragon egg into Murtagh's hand. He sighed and held it. The egg was flawlessly beautiful and still. Suddenly, it moved. The egg was hatching! Murtagh smiled as Galbatorix shoved meat into his hand as the red dragon hatched. It devoured the meat as he felt the connection in his heart. Murtagh frowned as he felt the connection. It reminded him of another one he had not so long ago.

It was back when he was imprisoned in the Varden camps. They were the good days, where he was hated only because he was the son of Morzan. He had only come to the Varden because Eragon had needed his help. Who could refuse that kid anything? Murtagh had loved him like a brother. It was the only love he had displayed since his mother, and now he knew it was not the last.

He had sat in that study for what seemed like an eternity, alone reading the poetry of Dóndar, the tenth dwarf king. There had been two visits. One of them was by the boy he had considered a brother, and the other was from the daughter of Aijhad. He had expected her to be rude to him since she was the daughter of Aijhad, who was not at all welcoming. Instead, she was a sweet girl who he could not help but care about. Her name was a blessing, Nasuada.

Simply hearing her name come from her lips was a love sonnet that made the work of Dóndar, tenth dwarf king, sound like it was from an uneducated Urgal. She left so quickly, so nervously. Afterward, he had wondered what about his attitude had disturbed her so much that she ran. No matter what, Murtagh hoped that she would visit again. A week passed and he started to lose hope. Eragon's company was very welcome, but it was not quite the same as the company that Nasuada had provided for that moment.

Murtagh looked up from his book as he heard the doorknob turn. He knew it was too early for Eragon to come and he had already been brought breakfast and new books. To his surprise, Nasuada walked in. She did not have her jeweled dagger with her today, which surprised Murtagh. Maybe she did trust him…

"Welcome back, my lady," he said. He stood up and offered the one chair in the room for her to sit in. Though Murtagh may have been locked away for a week, it did not mean that he had lost all of his manners. He knew that in court, it was proper to offer the lady a seat before the gentleman.

"Good day," Nasuada replied, "How have you been?"

"I am well treated here, my lady. I enjoy reading all these books. I should stop though – I may become a fat, old scholar." Nasuada smiled as Murtagh's insides twisted to fit that smile. She was even more beautiful when she smiled. He made a note to himself to make her smile more often.

"Being a scholar may not be such a bad occupation. You won't have to worry about dying in battle or the condition of your shield. You would just learn in your little library, safe from the world," Nasuada replied. Murtagh shook his head.

"Of all the things I have ever known, the only knowledge of myself I have been sure of is that I will never lead a peaceful life. Not even my dreams are peaceful anymore, my lady. You still have that opportunity. You are not the daughter of the second most despised man in the history of Alagaësia." Murtagh wanted to add that she was too beautiful to die on the battlefield. He wanted to say that she would be missed by him. As he opened his mouth to try to tell her, the words were stuck. He quickly morphed his mouth into a smile, covering up the regret of the unspoken words.

"I am the daughter of the king of the Varden. Do you truly expect me to wait in peace and do nothing as my father risks his life for freedom? I would be dishonored if I could not help my father." Murtagh was silent, lost for a moment in his thoughts.

"Do all children follow their fathers' footsteps?" he asked himself out loud.

"I hope not," Nasuada said, looking into his eyes, "It would be a shame to see you serve Galbatorix. It was nice to talk to you, Murtagh, but I must leave now." Murtagh hid a smile. Her voice made his name sound so beautiful that it seemed to not be his.

"Good bye, my lady," Murtagh said, still in a daze.

"Call me Nasuada, please. I do have a name and I like to hear it spoken." Nasuada smiled at him and got up. For the second time in his life, Murtagh was forced to let his one and only angel leave him.

"Nasuada…" he said to himself, remembering the feel of his lips on her hand when they had seen each other last. Galbatorix turned and glared at him.

"Are you daring to name your male dragon after the female leader of the Varden?" he shouted. Murtagh looked down at the red dragon. Galbatorix was the biggest thorn in Alagaësia, possibly in the world.

"No, my lord," Murtagh replied softly, "I was just thinking about the past." Galbatorix hardened his glare.

"I better not hear another word about those nitwits unless it is crucial information that could be used against them!" Galbatorix shouted. "Name your dragon!"

"His name is Thorn," Murtagh said, holding back all of the things he wanted to say. _He's named after you since you're the biggest thorn in my life. I hate you and will find some way to escape. I love Nasuada as much as I hate you._

Author's Note: Another Murtagh/Nasuada pairing by me. :) I wrote one about their first meeting called Emotion, so if you enjoyed this story, read Emotion! Thanks for all of the reviews. I should have a third one about their last meeting before the battle._  
_


End file.
